Gun Disassembly Wiki
Welcome to the Gun Disassembly Wiki Gun Disassembly lets you delve into the inner workings of guns from the largest gears to the smallest screws. The program is as true and accurate as possible to the actual workings of its real-life counterpart. Gun Disassembly is a free to play browser based assembly/disassembly game developed by Noble Empire with the Unity Game Engine. Gun Disassembly is currently available for play through Facebook, Kongregate, Ultimate-Disassembly.com, and VK. Gun Disassembly borrows from RPG game elements. One example of this can be seen when players complete achievements to earn EXP and Credits which in turn allows them to unlock new guns. If you are fast and accurate during your game mode you will also be placed on the leaderboard. Gun Disassembly 2 is available on Andriod, iOS, Mac, and Windows. The majority of the guns are free in Gun Disassembly but are only unlocked by paying on Gun Disassembly 2. Game Modes Gun Disassembly comes with seven different modes: Field Strip In Field Strip Mode you are taught how to break the gun down for basic cleaning, known as "Field Stripping." Disassembly In Disassembly Mode, the X-Ray View looks directly through the gun to show you where all of the parts are located and teaches you how to completely disassemble the gun. Assembly In Assembly Mode, the X-Ray View looks directly through the gun to show you where all of the parts are located and teaches you how to completely assemble the gun. Operation In Operate Mode you can fire, slide moving parts, and reload the gun when the magazine is empty. Slow Motion View allows you to see the gun’s operation in even more detail. Game The Game Mode of this application is a mind-teasing puzzle. Here, you are given the challenge to rearrange and reassemble the gun in the fastest time. These times are then recorded locally and globally in highscore tables, where you can compete with other players. Parts are usually assembled and disassembled in a logical order, but sometimes the order is determined by specific safety or mechanical limitations. Supergame The Supergame Mode expands on Game mode by failing any attempt when the player tries to activate a gun part that cannot yet be activated. Shooting Range The Shooting Range Mode is available for a select few guns and gives the player the opportunity to test themselves in four challenges. Tips *Disable autofocus in settings so the camera doesn't move around. It will help a lot to get faster times. *If you try to grind, you are wasting your time. The game really makes it so you should play casually. Just come back and do the quiz every 2 hours til you have enough exp. *Do not choose a wrong answer in the quiz. It's better to get a little exp than none at all. Use the image posted to the right to study the guns and even look at it while taking the quiz. *This game is all about memorizing the guns. Master each gun one at a time. But don't worry too much about the high score achievements. *It takes around a month to unlock everything if you play casually. It's really short for a facebook-type game. *The "day" refreshes at 0:00 GMT. But the daily high scores expire 24 hours after the person achieved the high score. *Make sure your Kongregate profile is not set to private or you cannot add friends. Category:Browse